redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LordTBT
Before asking a question, try the one of the archives first. Otherwise, please add your comment to the bottom of the page. =) Hey I have just joined the community, but have been a redwall fan for a lond time. You might want to check the redwall objests page, it could use updateing. When I try to edit it it won't work. --Tree Climber 14:35, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :You have to start a new article and include it in the category. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:14, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :Thanks, now if I could only find out how to do that. :( Is it in the manual because I didn't see it. ::It's under where to begin and starting a new article. --LordTBT Talk! 21:29, 10 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry, lady amber. I have resaerched lady amber and found many thind to put on her page but I cut it down to the minimum. I'm sorry but what am I doing wrong with her page. Was I wrong?--Tree Climber 22:44, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :You didn't do anything wrong. Everything you added is already mentioned. --LordTBT Talk! 00:01, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::not really but you must spend alot of time on here to make so many changes and it seems you are alwase monitering. How do you get an Icon?--Tree Climber 23:11, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Did I do wrong? I noticed that when I edited Keyla, Shogg, Kroova, and Finnbarr, you undid most of my editing and took out the quotes. Did I do something wrong? I respect your judgement, and I want to learn. Shieldmaiden Talk! 14:52, 12 December 2008 (UTC) :Hi, if an article is going to have a quote (Gonff the Mousethief for example, the quote is to be from another character describing that one, not from the character itself. In other articles your information stopped being about the actual article character; the Kroova one for example started going on about Shogg and other book summary. That's all irrelevant because the article is about Kroova. --LordTBT Talk! 17:12, 12 December 2008 (UTC) With all due respect, I put the one about Shogg in Kroova's Article because it accurately captured the intensity of their friendship, though they'd only known each other like a week. Shogg was one of my favorite Redwall characters, and it was sort of a last tribute to him. But as I said, I will respect your judgement.--Shieldmaiden Talk! 18:08, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Abbess Germaine This information was in legend of luke. It is mostly in the last book. For example, she couldn't get to the pond without being pulled in a cart by, I believe Ferdy and Coggs. Also in that book it also mentions the sea shell around there too. Abbess Germain This information was in legend of luke. It is mostly in the last book. For example, she couldn't get to the pond without being pulled in a cart by, I believe Ferdy and Coggs. Also in that book it also mentions the sea shell around there too. --Tree Climber 22:51, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Request I'm going out of my head already. Please delete The Saga of Smolderfang, it's taking up a good amount of time, space, and brain cells. Thanks, Frentiza the ferret Talk! 18:46, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Just wondering . . . Although this is the Redwall Wiki, I've noticed the castaways articles. Is it alright if we post Castaways fan fic? Shieldmaiden Talk! 19:02, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :No, we're sticking to Redwall for now. --LordTBT Talk! 05:35, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Would an AR story that takes Ben and Ned to Redwall be alright? Shieldmaiden Talk! 13:57, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :No, that's still Castaways. --LordTBT Talk! 17:28, 20 December 2008 (UTC) you got it Will be done straight away- P.s. I had no Iead there were so many colors! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 15:41, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Archive Do you think me and Sambrook can get our own archive page? We have like over 120 messages on our talk pages and it takes a little while just to scroll down for new messages. Thank you Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 02:50, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :That's fine, as long as you set it up as User_talk:Zaran Rhulain/Archive1 etc. --LordTBT Talk! 03:13, 23 December 2008 (UTC) hey, just wanted to say... MERRY CHRISTMAS! Thank you for all you do for this Wiki! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 04:43, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :Thank you, Merry Christmas! --LordTBT Talk! 23:34, 23 December 2008 (UTC) URGENT!!!! If you get an Email saying to delete Martin the Warrior II- RTN Parts I and II, IGNORE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Shieldmaiden Talk! 02:40, 26 December 2008 (UTC) you got it mate ;) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 17:32, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Fan Poems? There is a page of Fan Poems, maybe you could put it on Community? Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:03, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :The Fan Poems article is clearly visible after the Fan Fiction menu is selected. --LordTBT Talk! 00:14, 1 January 2009 (UTC) RE: HAPPY NEW YEAR, MATEY!!!!! Thank you for all you do on the wiki!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:42, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Just want to say, Happy New Year! Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 00:43, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Just fixing color tags. -Black Hawk Talk! 18:25, 1 January 2009 (UTC) K, I was wrong on my last post (Thus I deleted it) You were clear last time I just did not understand how to do it. Sorry mate [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 05:03, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Template:Character Hi, I am Bethel23, the founder of Children's Books Wiki. I'm just here to say, thank you for your great Template:Character. I had been searching for a simple template with the "hidable" lines, where if there isn't any info the line dissapears, and this was it! I borrowed the code, changed it a bit, and you can see it here! Thanks! Bethel23 08:33, 7 January 2009 (UTC) Haha, funny you should say that. I Just saw that as I posted "For Mauran". Anyways, thanks for reminding me! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 19:44, 8 January 2009 (UTC) sorry Insert formula here how would i mace my ex essay"justcurios" a essay?,thancks--Liamloga 20:11, 9 January 2009 (UTC) :An essay is an expression of opinion or critical examination. All you did was simply ask a question. --LordTBT Talk! 20:41, 9 January 2009 (UTC) excuse me do you mind if I put this under The Sable Quean? Greetings to all my Redwallers. It's your Abbey Recorder here, sitting by the gatehouse fire and penning more of the great Redwall saga, especially for you. Did you enjoy Doomwyte? Bit scary in parts, wasn't it? - but enjoyable! Keep reading and wait for The Sable Quean. This is another super tale, with a villainess to rival any evil vermin. And guess what? A Warrior Mole! Plus of course lots of brave woodlanders, feasts and riddles. Enjoy the Season! Brian Jacques You will find this on the front page on Redwall.org [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? I’m right here! 04:45, 10 January 2009 (UTC) :This was covered in the news section a month ago, here. The relevant information is on the Sable Quean page. --LordTBT Talk! 04:51, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Ah, thank you much :D. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? I’m right here! 05:00, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ROC Page Hey, I made a correction to the ROC page but it got changed back...but I strongly suggest letting it be changed. Under survivor contests, the last one, Survival of the Cunning....is not a survivor contest....in the slightest. This is all it is: http://www.voy.com/118653/15190.html One measly post on DAB's message board. I think someone's trying to be funny, so if you wouldn't mind. I'm compiling a wiki of survivor contests, and this is definitely not even close to being one in my book! You should also let http://z13.invisionfree.com/Midnight_Mossflower/index.php? Midnight Mossflower be included, I think. That one's legitimate; I'm reading it right now! ;) --Lady Tara Starblade 20:43, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Table of contents? How do you make a table of contents for an article? I've been trying to figure it out for like half an hour and haven't yet. table of contents Sorry, forgot to sign table of contents Prard’ras’kleoni Talk! 04:23, 11 January 2009 (UTC) never mindPrard’ras’kleoni Talk! 00:51, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Why? Why do you keep erasing my edits!? I'm adding family to everybeast, what's wrong with that? :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 20:39, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :On a character article, the family description is located in the first paragraph. The necessary Family Trees are located on that page. Anything else is just repetition. --LordTBT Talk! 21:17, 11 January 2009 (UTC) sig links my sig links aren't working... I was wondering if you had any suggestions?Prard’ras’kleoni Talk! 13:58, 12 January 2009 (UTC) User:Prard'ras'kleoni User_talk:Prard'ras'kleoni --LordTBT Talk! 20:53, 12 January 2009 (UTC) thanksPrard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 21:06, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, please do. Its fine with me. Sambrook the otter Need anything? 04:23, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Ok I won't do it again. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 20:46, 15 January 2009 (UTC) ok Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 18:38, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Alright. Just a question. Have you read TSQ Already? Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 22:11, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :Nope. You'll know when I have. --LordTBT Talk! 04:47, 19 January 2009 (UTC) alright, I'm guessing you get your books prior to release? Ah well, I was just thinking it was you who put bladetail In the Sable Quean, but it wasn't you. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 05:59, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Um Shieldmaiden and I are co-writing A Swordmaid's Journey. Is there any way to get two names on the "This is a fan fiction story by User: somebody " thing?--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 18:24, 21 January 2009 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. --LordTBT Talk! 17:11, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Redwall Graphic Novel? Hi TBT, I was thinking about the graphic novel. It conatins a LOT of high quality pictures of the characters, i.e. Cluny, and most of the pictures we have of characters from Redwall on the wiki are poor quality. The book contains many pictures of just certain characters. I erally think using the pictures from the RGN would be a great idea. Even if they weren't the main pictures, it would still be nice to have them somewhere else on the page. I would scan them in, but my scanner's broken. Pe-ads the Mighty 14:25, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :It's very easy to get higher quality versions of the Redwall pictures by re-scanning. RGN picture can be used in addition to the Chalk art, but Chalk's art takes precedence. --LordTBT Talk! 17:11, 23 January 2009 (UTC) ??? what do you have to do to get added to the editors page? Prard 04:50, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :You add yourself. --LordTBT Talk! 10:09, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I just did. Prard 19:43, 24 January 2009 (UTC) thanks! Colonel Procyon What else is new! 13:19, 26 January 2009 (UTC) I need your help, or more as, can I ask a favor of you? Do you think you can delete any plagiarized material you see uploaded onto the wiki? I have now had two instances where my art has been used and uploaded without my permission. Thank you much, and if you can't (Cause I know for you its just more work,) thats fine, but anyways, just thought I might ask. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 18:12, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Absolutely, please direct me to the artwork. --LordTBT Talk! 19:45, 26 January 2009 (UTC) The other one er got permission afterwards. http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Pindance(black_fur).jpg ok I reduced the size of my sig. if you want I can do that with Colonel Procyon too. Prard SNOW! 02:30, 27 January 2009 (UTC) oh, thank you so much :D that will make it so much easier. Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 18:00, 28 January 2009 (UTC) I'm All confused about the blogs, and I'm not sure what to do or how to move my stories. I've even checked the Help: Blogs page, but I'm still confused. Help? Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 23:41, 30 January 2009 (UTC) :You edit the source of your story and copy the whole thing. Then you start a new blog and paste your story, making sure to put the blog in the 'Fan Fiction' category. Then you replace the original story article with so I know to delete it next time I swing by. -- LordTBT Talk! 07:20, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Why? Why was Zaira's Apolgue deleted? People aren't notified when I add more parts to it. Can you please undo it? Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 02:17, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :The new system for Fan Fiction is using the blog feature, you moved your story there so I deleted the duplicate copy. I'm not sure what you mean when you say people aren't notified? -- LordTBT Talk! 04:50, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Like when people check the 'Watch this page' box, everytme its changed, they get an email Confused??? So, do I move my essay to my blog page?--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 18:53, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :Yes, then replace your essay page with -- LordTBT Talk! 04:21, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Is there any way to have one blog per story? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:33, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Yes, that is the point! -- LordTBT Talk! 18:35, 2 February 2009 (UTC) how do I do that? I only know of the on n my user page Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:37, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :On your user page, click 'Blog', then click 'Create Blog Article'. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:43, 2 February 2009 (UTC) OK, thanks! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:45, 2 February 2009 (UTC) The book states that he ruled that iceberg, so if he ruled he probably lived there too, I hope you will consider this, and consider undeleting my iceberg artical.--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 23:46, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Why? Do you keep reversing my edits? Why can't there be a page for Eulalia! (warcry), and why can't there be a category for deceased characters? There's one for recurring characters, villians, and lots of other really pointless categories? Why do you keep reverting my edits?!?!?!?!?!?! Sorry for the outburst, Hollyfire the Fearless Queen Tsarmina's Lair 22:03, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :You need to review the revert summaries. There is a page for the Eulalia warcry already. See Eulalia. Every character in the entire series is deceased; putting every article in a category is not constructive. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:15, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, okay, sorry about that. Could we make peace? I was new to Redwall, and I did a ton of stuff wrong. Sorry for the disruptions and everything! Holly the Flame Harken to me, vermin! 22:17, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :It's fine. =) Also your signature is appearing wrong, you need to fix it. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:21, 3 February 2009 (UTC) If you don't mind me asking, how do I fix it? Holly the Flame Harken to me, vermin! 22:29, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Can Shieldmaiden and I keep A Swordmaid's Journey where it is and not put it on a blog?--Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 01:02, 5 February 2009 (UTC) :I'll allow this. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:30, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Is it Better for Shieldmaiden and I to make a joint character and put our joint stories on that character's blog or is it better to just leave it without a blog? We don't really care about which one is easier, because we are prepared to do one or the other, but which one is better? Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 00:22, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :And which story is your joint story now? -- LordTBT Talk! 03:34, 7 February 2009 (UTC) We haven't made a joint story yet, because if we make the joint character then we can put the character's name at the top of the story. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 05:36, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Make the joint account. Although I have to wonder how Shieldmaiden can balance writing her own stories, and 2 joint ones. -- LordTBT Talk! 07:30, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I moved Asmodeus to Asmodeus Poisonteeth. Was I wrong to do that? I thought that since Tsarmina is listed as Tsarmina Greeneyes and Sunflash is Sunflash the Mace, why shouldn't Asmodeus have "Poisonteeth" after this? [[User:Hollyfire53| Holly]] 12:52, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :It's fine. -- LordTBT Talk! 18:29, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Help with Archive I have made an Archive and moved my talk page to the Archive link, but my talk page link still links to the archive. What do I do? Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 23:23, 7 February 2009 (UTC) Ummm help! Sheildmaiden helped me make an archive but whenever someone leaves a message, it still goes to the old one. what am i supposed to do? --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 16:51, 8 February 2009 (UTC) :That's because the instructions you were given are wrong. You are not supposed to move your talk page. You're supposed to create a new archive page, paste your talk page content into it, then blank your talk page. --LordTBT Talk! 04:47, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Undelete Could you undo the deletion Zira's Apolgue? I need to get a past version of the story when I first wrote it,it wa a part I was plannig to use later. Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 01:44, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, Now that the blogs are up, Do I have to post just redwall stuff? I know people hate to be quoted at, but you said yourseelf that this is All thing Brian Jacques. Like, what about the Ribbajack and Castaways? Just wondering, is all. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 14:49, 9 February 2009 (UTC) :This website is an information resource for all things Brian Jacques. Fan Fiction stories are Redwall only. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:56, 9 February 2009 (UTC) OK. Understood. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:08, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Just Asking Are all the quotes that I put up all right? And, on Fenn Bluepaw, got rid of the quote heading and put the quote at the top. Should I have done that? For now the quote's deleted. Or was it deleted because the quote was not sincere? I'm confused. PS I wish I was you, meeting BJ and everything.Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 08:55, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :Quote needs to be sincere and accurate, not just in limbo. -- LordTBT Talk! 09:02, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Ah I'm not sure who put it up there, though. Mauran Axestripe Could you point me to Redwall Abbey? 09:05, 13 February 2009 (UTC) hey, about that "hfyuahefkjaenhfhafaud...." thing you deleted. I Just wanted to inform you I did NOT make it. Somebody else made it and I just replaced it with "please do not spam our wikiapedia. Thank you." :Just clearing that up :) Sambrook the otter(The artist) Need anything? 14:33, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :Yes I saw that. No worries. --LordTBT Talk! 17:11, 13 February 2009 (UTC) it appears you are a pompous fool 22:14, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :That kind of attitude is unnecessary and uncalled for. If there is something constructive you wish to discuss, feel free to email me. -- LordTBT Talk! 04:22, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, I've tried to upload a picture, but it won't come. Am I doing something wrong? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 18:55, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :It would appear so. That's all I can tell you. --LordTBT Talk! 04:20, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Question (NOT URGENT) (AT ALL) What does LordTBT stand for. Lord something Brocktree? --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 05:26, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Citations I would like to put forward the movement (mainly in interest to finding the locations of where people get their informations and possibly help editors quickly find the validity of new information) that people who change or add information that might be hard to find or not well known add a citation. It's possible to easily and quickly add them to the bottom of the page if it's an external link or if from one of the novels the page number(s) of your information in the summery. In doing this administrators will have a much easier time finding the information that the user is referring to and if using an outside source users and administrators can read further if they'd like. It's just a thought but in my opinion it will improve the quality of information on Redwall wiki immensely and make everyones lives easier. If this movement is passed Redwall wiki can provide and easy format for citations if they want so that again it will make it easier for administrators to fact check. Also for the younger people who haven't made it to High School yet it will get them use to citing information for when they have to write papers. It's just an idea that I think will improve this website and is up to your scrutiny. Obviously you know where to find me if you'd like to discuss methods or just have my clarify my meaning. :::A willing fan ~Master of Arms 05:43, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :Hi Master, I've considered this in the past, however the issue is that there are too many editions of the Redwall novels to actually do this, you'll note that in the English language, there are 15 versions of Redwall (and I'm sure there will be more)! Not everyone has each version of going on 21 novels, and I also find more people have paperbacks than the hardcover editions. :In the olden days when one had to write an important essay for class, I agree citing a page is important for the instructor to locate the reference. However, using Amazon.com, I can search inside each book within a matter of minutes to verify a fact. I've actually become quite fast at it over the years now, and it's what I use when writing new character articles. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:49, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Umm I've tried to upload a picture, but it won't work. This thingy popped up and said "This upload is missing its file extension" or something like that. What's a file extension? --ladyamber88 Please leave a message after you click 18:05, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :That means the image was not saved properly on your computer, normally it should be .jpg or .png. --LordTBT Talk! 18:36, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Delete Template... do you mind if I put a table around it, like, say, red? It'd make it easier to see... Anyhow, I'm going to do it, and if you don't like it, I'll reverse it. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 21:08, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Delete Template... do you mind if I put a table around it, like, say, red? It'd make it easier to see... Anyhow, I'm going to do it, and if you don't like it, I'll reverse it. Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 21:09, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :It's fine, however the main purpose of the template is the categorization. I'm not so much paying attention to the message as I am what's in the category so I can delete it. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:33, 18 February 2009 (UTC) 'Kay, though can you look at it, anyway? Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 21:36, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Just Wondering... In the Legend of Luke, Luke dies. But I was looking through the book again and it said that Dunespike the Chieftain of the Dunehogs said that he knew of two creatures that reminded him of Martin the Warrior.He said "The mouse had kind o' a short name, the squirrel now, was her name Rangfarl or somethin'?" Well if both Luke and Ranguvar Foeseeker(a.k.a. the short named mouse and Rangfarl or somethin') died in the crshing of the Goreleech then how did Dunespike hear a tale of two beasts that didn't know fear? Luke and Ranguvar weren't friends long enough to team up against foebeasts! Well either that was a glitch or they are both still alive. I'm hoping maybe somebeast can shed some light on the subjuct?--Driftstream 01:14, 20 February 2009 (UTC)Driftstream :Vurg and Beau. --LordTBT Annoying Spam Filter Just then, I was adding on to User blog:Emerlis Ligamenta/Veil's Legacy, and when I clicked the save button, it said that it looked like spam, and the thing that had triggered it was the Prologue title, and that was the first thing I put in the story. Then I tried deleting the prologue heading, and it still wouldn't work, the thing having triggered it was the first words of the story! Help! Emerlis Ligamenta 02:18, 21 February 2009 (UTC) To bring to your attention... It says somewhere in Mariel of Redwall that Rawnblade was the only badger lord to suffer from the Bloodwrath since Boar the Fighter. Didn't Sunflash the Mace suffer from Bloodwrath as well? :Ranguvar the SunflashDirect me to Salamandastron! 21:54, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Retrieved from "http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Rawnblade_Widestripe". Thought you might like to look at this. Thanks! --Holly the Flame Eulaliaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! 02:30, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Deletion request Can you delete User blog:Mauran Axestripe/Mauran of the Axestripes?Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 01:45, 22 February 2009 (UTC) I saw what you said about fan art and I have a question. Can we still upload pics of our characters or just BJ's characters?Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 05:13, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Your own character artwork is perfectly fine. But things like swords? That's not fanart. -- LordTBT Talk! 05:14, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, okay. I was worried for a moment there.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 05:15, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Also, is it possible t delete the User blog:Mauran Axestripe/Essay:Tying up loose ends but keeping Essay:Tying up loose ends? Because Shieldmaiden was editing it with me and now she can't do it anymore.Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 05:06, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Ooh nooooo! What about my essay? Will that be deleted? Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:13, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :You can move it to the blogs or save it to your computer. -- LordTBT Talk! 06:46, 3 March 2009 (UTC) I have moved it to my blog, but Shielmaiden is helping to edit and update it. Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 06:50, 3 March 2009 (UTC) Can you move my story, I don't understand how to.--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 01:50, 4 March 2009 (UTC) this deyna the mighty i cant sign in right now i am in computer class but thanks for the message New Member-here and lost. Please Help!!! Lord TBT, I am Captain Seagull the Bold and I ahve just joined. What is your advice to new members? And are we allowed to talk to people? Caould you please give me the info to know where to look in using this website. Also can you let me know when Brian Jacques will be going on his US tour agian? Thank you for your assistence. Captian Seagull the Bold Help Him LordTBT!! LordTBT,I told Seagull to come to you because you made this website!! Is that okay?--Fiona The Traveler New blogging system I understand this. And, I hate to contradict, but I have moved the pieces of my work that I wish to keep into my blog, and I should have replaced the res with the template. I'll double check just to be sure though. Thanks. --Some random redwall fan Talk! 18:05, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :I contacted everyone who still had an essay or novel not moved over or not replaced with the template. You had one or the other. -- LordTBT Talk! 00:17, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ? I moved my story over. A Swordmaid's Journey is my story and it's Shieldmaiden's too.Pinedance Coneslinger Talk! 00:26, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Upload pics? Hey, is it bad if I upload a couple of my pics that aren't Redwall related if they are only on my user page? I have a couple pictures of Sonic the hedgehog and Link (From Legend of Zelda) that I think would be neat to put up. Just wondering, I won't put any up till you reply. Thank you --MERLOCK 18:11, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :Not allowed, sorry. We don't host those there. --LordTBT Talk! 18:12, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Thank ye! Thanks bud! ;) no reason to say sorry! Just wanted to make sure I wouldn't be doing anything against the rules, and now, I won't be! PS, I love your user name, having a badger lord as the administrator of the site just seems fitting. lol. --MERLOCK 18:45, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Fan fic 2 Hey, can you click, copy, and paste things from a fan fic into a blog? This probably sounds bad, considering that I don't have anything in the fan fic category, (lol) but I made a Fan poems 2, and I want to get all the stuff on the original to the second since all the fan fics that aren't in the Blog Posts category are gonna get deleted. thanks Lord TBT --MERLOCK 22:38, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :Actually I wasn't going to delete that. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:56, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, Oh, well.... That's kinda funny. I'll keep it going anyway for the new stuff. Thanks anyway! --MERLOCK 01:26, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the edit on the Bumbo article Thanks for that, it was the first article I've ever written. You made it much better. =)Skalrag 01:30, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Re:YouTube Um... well, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. Myra Darktail 17:17, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Oh. Sorry, won't do again. Shieldmaiden uploaded Redwall videos to her user page. Why can't I? Myra Darktail 17:27, 14 March 2009 (UTC) I did wrong! I moved Matthias to Matthias the Warrior before I read the talk page! I am soooooooo sorry, LordTBT, but can you please undo this? I kept trying to, and it wouldn't go! I am sooooo sorry, and I will read the talk pages from now on before I edit pages! Myra 20:10, 14 March 2009 (UTC) Violation of Copyrights I'm pretty sure that it's not a violation of copyright to put a redwall video song whatever on youtube as lond as your not selling it and have a disclaimer with it. P.S. I don't like you very much >:P :Uploading episodes and clips to YouTube from the Redwall TV Series without express permission from Nelvana is a violation of copyright law. Further spreading of that is also copyright violation, and we are not here to do that. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:56, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::I can understand full episodes and stuff, but just a montage being a violation? Yeah, right. No offence( a lot actually) but I seriously doubt that you know as much as you boast about copyright violations. Half the time you ever comment on anything it has to do with a copyright violation of some sort or another. :::I don't debate with anonymous IPs. No one is mandating you have to use this site; you're free to start your own illegal video source if you like, we'll see how long you go before a lawsuit. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:46, 16 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, I didn't mean to get her in trouble or something. Meh, though, 'twas nothing. Myra 13:22, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, I didn't mean to get her in trouble or something. Meh, though, 'twas nothing. Myra 13:23, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Ohhhhh!! Okay,next time I will!!--Deyna Swordmaid 20:53, 16 March 2009 (UTC)Deyna Swordmaid ummmmm sorry but I kinda deleted the e-mail......... If you want you could e-mail them, cause I doubt they would appreciate me e-mailing them again.... I could anyway if you want to though. Prard Grrr... 16:35, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :No need to email them again, it's not in your trash folder is it? -- LordTBT Talk! 19:09, 18 March 2009 (UTC) ' I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU DELETED MY STORIES! MY PAPA HAS BEEN IN THE HOSTPITAL CLOSE TO DEATH SO i HAVEN'T BEEN ABLE TO GET ON THE COMPUTER! cAN YOU PLEASE UNDELETE MY FAN FIC! i WILL THEN TRANSFER THEM TO MY BLOG!!!!! '--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 23:31, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :You have had over a month and a half, and 2 weeks ago you were given notice. I even gave everyone an EXTRA DAY, because I was actually going to delete everything yesterday. However given this was a medical situation, I will make an exception. Which stories were yours? --LordTBT Talk! 23:54, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you thank you thank you THANK YOU!!!! My fan fics were loamhedge, the final days, the true tale of rukky garge, and A Greeneyes Christmas. Agian THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 23:59, 18 March 2009 (UTC) No I always delete everything out of my trash folder after I delete it from my in-box....... I'm really paranoid about hackers and my dad's company(Lockheed Martin Centeran Aronautical defence company) snooping around my computer and internet files remotely. Prard Grrr... 16:38, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Help! I know you told me to remove all other categories on "The Storm", but I can only add them. Help please! --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 22:17, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :You just click the ones you want to remove in the same way you added them. -- LordTBT Talk! 15:50, 20 March 2009 (UTC) as you know the family trees page is protected and is unable to be edited. Can you please re-open it for I have some nessicary things I wish to add, thanks1--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 15:47, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :All the trees are complete, which one are you talking about? -- LordTBT Talk! 15:50, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks! --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 21:39, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Talk??? Hey, I know your the administrator of the site and all, but I was jus wondering, how old you were, u know, out of curiosity. And I also think it would be cool if u did a fan fic. You DO know all about redwall. see ya matey! PS, silly out of topic question, but do you know if there is a legend of zelda wiki????? --MERLOCK( The Dragon Rider) 70px | Fantasy is real, who believes me? 02:03, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :I am 24, fan fics really aren't for me. I prefer creating my own world personally. There is a Legend of Zelda wiki, you can find it here. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:18, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Family Trees- yes, I am complaining about this again Let's say a new user comes to the Wiki. They come for COMPLETED pages of imformation about any random character in the Redwall series. We're doing a nice job of this. Until we come to the family parts. Here is what I suggest: 1. This is what the Warriors Wiki does- they have a separate section at the end of the page. They list grandsires, and all that stuff, even the desendanants. 2. After this, they have a lower heading for the family tree. That way, you can acsess the information ON THE CHARACTER PAGE. 3. In the little red bar-thing, there's a section for family too. Maybe these'll help, mebbe they won't. But I believe that EVERY character should have all their information on their page. Thanks for yore time, mate, Hollyfire the Warrior Eulaliaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! 11:11, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :On every character page here, if he or she has other family members, this is generally covered in the first sentence of the character description. Family is certainly not something overlooked. The Family Trees page is locked because every tree is complete, and many people keep adding false information (e.g Mariel and Dandin mating). As I asked last time, which Family Tree are you suggesting is incomplete? -- LordTBT Talk! 16:45, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you!!!!!!!!!! Thanks so much for the link to L.O.Z!!!!!!! (legend of zelda) Me and silverfalcon are like zelda maniacs. I figured u were older, and I think it's awesome that u are still into redwall! Personally, by the time I'M 24, I'll probably won't even care about redwall =( T_T It's sad. But oh, well. I may have my own books published by then. thanks again Lord TBT! HELP!!! i haven't been on here for a while and have foregotten how to creat pages, can you please help me with these pages: Zwilt the Shade, Buckler(The Sable Quean), and Diggs.--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 23:02, 22 March 2009 (UTC) I understand why you locked it but I think the family tree of Gorath the flame shoud be added. It is big enough to be a family tree, see: Melutar--------Asheye | Gorath---------Salixa | Rowanbloom --Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 23:08, 22 March 2009 (UTC) :Considering you just created spam articles, I absolutely have no reason to unlock the Family Trees page. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:28, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :Next time, please notify me of the source of these article before creating them so I am not confused. I have restored all edits. -- LordTBT Talk! 20:53, 23 March 2009 (UTC) how do I move a talk page to a blog???--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 20:54, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Editors? Do you classify as an editor only if you have created articles or if you have just edited them? --Martin2 You seek audience with The Hooded One? 20:59, 23 March 2009 (UTC)